legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua Bright
, formerly known as , is one of the two main protagonists in the duology, and is featured as one of Falcom's iconic characters in multiple Falcom subsequent games. Appearance A young teenager with bluish-black hair and amber eyes. Personality As a person, Joshua is a quiet, calm youth who character is the opposite of his hot-headed stepsister, Estelle. He addresses situations situation in a calm and collective matter, all the while keeping Estelle from getting into trouble. Before his adoption, Joshua's dark character was ruthless and emotionless while being a controlled puppet, not even thinking twice of harming innocents during his missions. Character Profile 5 years prior to Trails in the Sky, the young Joshua was adopted into the Bright Family. He is the brains, while his stepsister Estelle is the brawn, as they every day together training and studying to become Bracers like their father, Cassius Bright. However, his past remains a mystery and intends to keep it that way. Following Trails in the Sky, Joshua and Estelle cleared their Junior Bracer exams and started traveling around Liberl Kingdom ranking up to Senior Bracers, while solving the mystery of their father's sudden disappearance. After reaching the capital of Grancel, the Bright siblings participated in the fighting tournament, and won all the way up to the championship gaining entrance to the Royal Palace. After managing to sneak in and meeting with Queen Alicia II, the Bright siblings learned about their Cassius's past as an excellent military soldier before stepping down as a Bracer. Understanding that their father's disappearance was an act of motion to unravel an coup d'tat upstaged by his former colleague, Alan Richard and his Intelligence Division. Joshua and Estelle banded together with the allies gained from their journey and brought Coloned Richard's plain down the tube. With the matter finally over, everybody resumed enjoying the Queen's Anniversary Festival until Joshua....... Crafts | valign="top" width="35%" | |} Orbments Two of Joshua's Orbment slots are exclusively for Time Quartz only; however, not all of them are restricted like this. The slots that are Time-exclusive are the center and middle top. This coupled with his 2 lines on his orbments makes making endgame arts calibur a hard deal so usually his orbment slots are used to increase his parameters as he is the physical character never leaving the party. Trivia *Joshua can easily be compared to Kenshin Himura from the anime series, Rurouni Kenshin . ** This is due to their pasts as ruthless assassins(both of them also became assassins at a young age), their remarkable swordmanship (most notably, their unparalleled speed) and their need to atone for their past sins. ** Both are characters who are noted to be gentle in both appearance and temperment, but will revert to their colder personas when in combat or if their tempers are pushed to the limit. ** They also seem to have similar female love interests who also serve as their foil of sorts. Estelle, like Kaoru, is a stubborn, fiery, tomboyish, independent, courageous, naive, yet strong-willed woman. They are also infamous for their complete lack of talent in cooking. *Joshua also shares similar traits to Killua Zoldyck from the manga series, Hunter X Hunter . **Mainly their ability to analyze a situation with great ease and accuracy. **They both possess inhuman speed, strength and agility. Governed by their rough childhood as assassins, where they were both forced to slaughter countless individuals. **In FC, Joshua accompanies Estelle to find their father Cassius. In HxH, Killua accompanies Gon to find his father Ging. Category:Male Characters Category:Kiseki Characters Category:Sora no Kiseki Characters Category:Zero to Ao Kiseki Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Party Members Category:Game Party Members Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Liberl Civilians Category:Bracer Category:Swordsman Category:Ouroboros